The Exchange Student
by DYW
Summary: Miyako lives in the US and might get to go to Odaiba, Japan for an exchange program and meet many friends, which might include a certain SMART, brown-haired guy. Who just so happens to be the pres. of the Computer Club in Odaiba, hm...what a coincidence,
1. Default Chapter

The Exchange Student  
  
By: Danelle Yuy-Winner  
  
Konichiwa! This is my first Digimon story. I hope you like it. Miyako/Yolei lives in the US and might get to go to Odaiba, Japan for an exchange program, and meet many new friends, which might include a certain smart, Brown-haired guy. Who just so happens to be the president of the Computer Club in Odaiba, hmmm...what a coincidence, Miyako/Yolei is the president of the Computer Club in Palo Alto, California. Miyako/Yolei is in ninth grade and "our mystery man" is in tenth grade. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! I DON'T, I REPEAT, I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!! Toei Animation has that wonderful job. Onegai shimasu enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW! I will need to have at least 3 reviews before I put up the next chapter. I've never asked for a certain amount of reviews, if I don't get that many, I'll probably put up the next chapter anyway 'cause I'm such a softie. He-he ^_^ Oh yah,  
  
` denotes thoughts  
  
(A/N) denotes my little notes to you (the reader)  
  
[ ] denotes translation of Japanese words  
  
P.S. In my story, Miyako is Yolei's real name, but Yolei is her nickname. She'll also be referred to as Miya-chan. Yolei is called Yolei by her US friends, but her Japan friends will refer to her as Miya-chan or Miyako.  
  
  
  
"Yolei!" Ken Ichijouji called to his girlfriend.  
  
"What Ken?" Yolei asked turning around to wait for Ken.  
  
"Did you hear about the foreign exchange program? The school is picking five people from the ninth grade to be foreign exchange students to Odaiba, Japan." Ken replied.  
  
"Wow, sounds cool," Yolei answered.  
  
"You can get an application at the office. I'm going to apply because I think it would be fun to be a foreign exchange student. You'd probably get picked to be an exchange student easily since you've got the highest grades in the ninth grade and you also speak fluent Japanese." Ken said with a smile.  
  
"I guess so, but I'd be away from my family for a long time..." Yolei sighed.  
  
"You could email them, write letters, or call them on the phone." Ken suggested.  
  
"Yah, I guess I could. The program sounds like fun, maybe I will apply." Yolei says.  
  
"Here I got an extra application while I was getting mine." Ken replied.  
  
"Awww, you're such a sweet guy. I have to get to the computer club, though." Yolei says kissing Ken on the cheek. Ken blushes.  
  
"I hope you fill it out because I want to hear all about your trip." Ken says.  
  
"How do you know that you didn't make it?" Yolei asked.  
  
"You have to be in the top five rank of the entire ninth grade." Ken replied.  
  
"So, aren't you in the top five?" Yolei asked.  
  
"No, I'm tenth in rank of the ninth grade. Its alright though. I don't mind because I'd rather hear about it from you." Ken said.  
  
"Okay. Ja ne [slang for Bye] Ken." Yolei called going up to the computer lab to meet up with her computer club.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Computer Lab~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Yolei, what are you looking at?" asked the Computer Club treasurer, Minako Kinomoto. Yolei is flipping through the foreign exchange program application. (A/N: Try saying that five times fast...^_^)  
  
"I'm just looking at the requirements and rules for the foreign exchange program the school is doing. Ken said I should apply. My mom and dad would probably enjoy that I'd be learning more about my culture, even though I know a lot already. It would be kind of fun to get a hands-on experience of Japanese culture and to compare how different our life is compared to theirs. Who knows.....I just might find that their school is actually challenging." Yolei says with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh yes. Oh the almighty smart Yolei must complain that this school is just too easy for 'the smart one'." Minako says with a giggle.  
  
"Well, I'm surprised you don't complain because you're second rank of the entire ninth grade." Yolei commented, "Besides I didn't say I was the smartest or 'the smart one'.  
  
"Yah, but you sure are acting like it......oh their school might actually be challenging...." Minako mimicked.  
  
"Whatever...." Yolei says," How are the funds for the Computer Club doing?"  
  
"Ummm.....good, but we need a new fundraiser, to raise funds to buy a new modem for the computers." Minako explains.  
  
"Okay, I'll think about some new fundraisers." Yolei sighs. 'Hmmm....if I go to this school in Japan, I might be able to take advanced classes I couldn't normally take here. Maybe Ken was right, I should apply for this program.'  
  
"Hey Yolei! Are you just going to sit and read that magazine or are ya going to actually get on your computer?" Minako asked giggling.  
  
"Yah, I am." Yolei answered putting the magazine down and flipping on a computer. 'Hmmm....I wonder if that guy will be in the anime chat room again....' Yolei signed on the internet and went onto Yahoo chat. She went into the anime chat room looking for someone with the screen name of 'Kabuterimon_dude'. She found him and clicked to send him an instant message. (A/N: I am going to type the actual conversation....oh yah can ya guess who the "online guy" is? ^_^)  
  
Hawkmon4me: Hey. Do you remember me?  
  
Kabuterimon_dude: Yah. We chatted yesterday. I had fun, did you?  
  
Hawkmon4me: Yah. I don't know anyone else who likes Digimon: The Pocket Monsters. All my friends think its stupid, but I know better. (A/N: This Digimon has no connection with the Digimon characters I am using. I just made up an anime that is called Digimon with Kabuterimon and Hawkmon. No connection with Digimon: Digital Monsters or the anime owned by Toei!! BTW, did I tell you I don't own Digimon, just thought I'd remind you in case you forgot. ^_-)  
  
Kabuterimon_dude: I know. I have some friends in Japan that think Digimon is stupid, but it is really sugoi [cool]! Everyone else is just too stupid to understand Digimon.  
  
Hawkmon4me: Yah. Hey, you live in Japan? I might become an exchange student there. My school has a foreign exchange and my boyfriend recommended I apply. I think I might actually qualify to go to Japan. School in the US is so boring. I have nothing to do because all my classes are really easy and I am bored to death everyday. I need my brain to be challenged once in awhile.  
  
Kabuterimon_dude: What classes are you taking?  
  
Hawkmon4me: Umm.....AP Chem, Trigonometry, AP US History, AP Lit, AP Japanese, and PE.  
  
Kabuterimon_dude: Hmm.... 4 AP classes, not bad. Gomen [Sorry] that your classes aren't challenging enough. It might be good for you to come to Japan. We've probably got classes that you've always dreamed of. I take semi-hard classes myself. I'm taking AP Calculus, AP Government/AP Economics, AP English (A/N: As in the actual English language not the academic subject.), AP Art History, and AP British Literature. We don't have PE.  
  
Hawkmon4me: Oh, well you're lucky. Our school makes us have mandatory PE for our wonderful Freshman and Sophomore years. I have to suffer through PE and let me tell you, its not fun. My baka [stupid/idiot] PE teacher makes us run a mile every day. ARGH. The pain and awfulness of it all.  
  
Kabuterimon_dude: Hey, what grade are you in?  
  
Hawkmon4me: I'm in ninth. What about you?  
  
Kabuterimon_dude: Tenth.  
  
Hawkmon4me: Sometimes I wish that I could actually have stayed in Japan...  
  
Kabuterimon_dude: Nani [What] are you talking about?  
  
Hawkmon4me: I was born in Japan, but my family moved to the US after I was born, they wanted to start the US branch of their supermarket chain... Have you heard of it? It's called Inoue Supermarket --We have the cheapest American and Japanese food there is around the world! We also serve you with a smile and joyful attitude! ^_^ (That's their slogan....pretty long slogan, huh Kabuterimon_dude?)  
  
Kabuterimon_dude: Yah I know of that store, my okasan shops there for groceries all the time. Your family owns that Supermarket chain? Yah, that is their slogan and yah it is really long for a slogan.  
  
Hawkmon4me: Hai, guilty. My oba, oji, obachan, and ojiichan [Aunt, Uncle, Grandma, and Grandpa] are keeping the stores in our Japanese branch, as my otousan [father] says, alive and kicking....  
  
Kabuterimon_dude: Have you been back to Japan since then?  
  
Hawkmon4me: Iie [No] I haven't. I was thinking if I get accepted into this exchange program, my boyfriend thinks I'm a shoe-in, I can live with my obachan and ojiichan because they live close near Odaiba high. I can also help them at the supermarket and see how the business is running in Japan, then report back to my otousan.  
  
Kabuterimon_dude: You mean the old Inoue couple? Geez, you must be pretty rich because their house is HUGE!  
  
Hawkmon4me: Nah, their house is nothing. My house in the US is way bigger. My okasan has shown me pics of my grandparents' house. I think it's actually pretty small compared to our house, but let's not talk about how rich someone is....ne [okay/is that right]?  
  
Kabuterimon_dude: Sure. I forgot to tell ya, I go to Odaiba high. I'm the president of the Computer Club....did I already tell you that?  
  
Hawkmon4me: No you didn't tell me that....and NO WAY!!!  
  
Kabuterimon_dude: Yes way.  
  
Hawkmon4me: OMG! I'm the president of our Computer Club too! Is that or coincidence or what?  
  
Kabuterimon_dude: Hey, you have to promise to tell me if you're coming to Odaiba High because I wanna meet ya!  
  
Hawkmon4me: Okay, sure! I'd love to meet a fellow Digimon fan! What's your email? I'll email you!  
  
Kabuterimon_dude: It's: Kabu_Izzy_digi@yahoo.com What's yours?? (A/N: Now do you know who our "Mysterious Man" is? I hope so because I know ya'll aren't that dense! No offense to anyone! I'm pretty dense myself...he-he ^_^ I'll shut up now...)  
  
Hawkmon4me: Miya_chan@hotmail.com Email me sometime! I promise to tell you about the exchange program thing.  
  
Kabuterimon_dude: Well I g2g! Ja ne  
  
Hawkmon4me: Sayonara! [Good Bye]  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! What will happen with the foreign exchange program and what will happen with the meeting of Yolei and Kabuterimon_dude??????? Read Chapter 2 to find out! The rest of the Digimon crew will be in the next chapter or the chapter after that. 


	2. The Exchange Student Part 2

The Exchange Student By: Danelle Yuy-Winner  
  
Konichiwa! This is my first Digimon story. I hope you like it. Miyako was accepted into the program and is staying with the Kamiya family. She is going to go to Odaiba High. Miyako has just arrived at the Kamiya house from her plane ride over to Japan. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! I DON'T, I REPEAT, I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!! Toei Animation has that wonderful job. Onegai shimasu enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yah, ` denotes thoughts (A/N) denotes my little notes to you (the reader) [ ] denotes translation of Japanese words  
  
P.S. In my story, Miyako is Yolei's real name, but Yolei is her nickname. She'll also be referred to as Miya-chan. Yolei is called Yolei by her US friends, but her Japan friends will refer to her as Miya-chan or Miyako.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kamiya Household~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Miyako, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Hikari and my son, Taichi." Mrs. Kamiya said gesturing to her two children.  
  
"Hajimemashite [Pleased to meet you] Miyako." Hikari called getting up from the sofa. Kari looks very much like a younger teenage version of Mrs. Kamiya. Kari has straight, light brown, and shoulder length hair. She is short, about 5'4" tall.  
  
"Just call me Miya-chan." Miyako said with a smile.  
  
"Call me Kari and you can call my oniichan [older brother]; Tai." Kari replied with a bright smile.  
  
"Nice to meet ya, but I gotta get to soccer practice." Tai called rushing out of the door. Tai has deep brown hair that sticks out every possible way, and he's about 5'8" tall.  
  
"Excuse my son, but he's very into soccer." Mrs. Kamiya said bowing a little.  
  
"Yah, just ignore my oniichan. I hope you enjoy my hometown. I understand that you're Nihon [Japanese]." Kari said.  
  
"Hai. I have learned a little about my culture and language, but I really wanted to get a hands-on experience. " Miyako answered.  
  
"That's understandable. Come on, I'll show you our room. We're going to share a room. I hope you don't mind too much." Kari says grabbing Miyako's hand taking Miyako to her room. Kari's room is filled with many posters. Some of the posters are of the popular anime, Magic Knight Rayearth and Card Captor Sakura while others are of two popular Japanese bands, Two-Mix and Misty Eyes. There are two beds on opposite sides of the room. There are also two desks and two dressers. Kari's dresser is two times as wide, but a little taller. Both dressers had a mirror hanging above it.  
  
"Wow, your room is so sugoi [cool]!" Miyako exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, do ya want to meet my friends? I'm heading over to McDonald's... in a little while." Kari asked.  
  
"Sure, let me unpack and fix myself up a little." Miyako replied.  
  
"Hai, I'm going to go read some manga [comic book; usually based on an anime]. Call me if you need anything." Kari called.  
  
"Hai." Miyako said before starting to unpack. She unpacked her belongings and slipping them into the dresser. She noticed that Kari's dresser consisted of all different sorts of makeup, lotion, and spray bottles strewn all over. 'I feel so childish compared to Kari. Why don't I wear makeup? I'm such the girl-next-door type...ugh.' Miyako took the brush from her own dresser and brushed her light violet hair.  
  
"Miya-chan, are you ready?" Kari asked sticking her head through the doorway.  
  
"Chotto matte [Wait a minute]. Let me change my shirt." Miyako changed into a navy blue shirt with a cute penguin that says 'What's Chillin?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*McDonald's~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Kari, who's the new girl?" Daisuke asked looking up at the violet-haired girl.  
  
"Everyone, this is Miyako Inoue. She's an exchange student from the US." Kari answered smiling.  
  
"Konichiwa minna [Good afternoon everyone]." Miyako replied, "Onegai shimasu [Please] call me Miya-chan."  
  
"Konichiwa Miya-chan." Everyone replied.  
  
"Miya-chan, this is Daisuke Motimiya, Iori Hida, and my boyfriend, Takeru Takaishi." Kari said pointing each person out to her.  
  
"Call me Davis, but Kari's mine not TJ's...." Daisuke said.  
  
"No, she's my girlfriend Davis," TK replied and turned to Miya-chan, "Miya- chan, onegai shimasu call me TK. That's the letter K, not J. For those of us who still don't know my name after knowing me for how many years?" TK said, aiming his last comment glaring a little at Davis.  
  
"Hajimemashite Miya-chan! Just call me Cody, I hate the name Iori!" Cody said.  
  
"Hai, I'll do that for all of you!" Miyako replied smiling.  
  
"There's my oniichan's friends. Hey, you guys come on over here." Kari called out to Tai's friends and said, "Hey ya'll meet Miyako. She's an exchange student from the US." Kari said.  
  
"Hey Miyako. Welcome to Japan." Tai's friends reply.  
  
"They are Yamato Ishida, Mimi Tachikawa, Jou Kido, Sora Takenouchi, Jun Motimiya, and Koushiro Izumi." Kari said again pointing out each person.  
  
"Call me Matt, and I see you've met my younger brother, TK." Matt said leaning over and ruffling his brother's hair.  
  
"MATT!" TK scolded.  
  
"Miyako hajimemashite. I'm Matt's girlfriend." Mimi said extending her perfectly manicured hand to Miyako.  
  
"Hey Miyako, hajimemashite. I'm Tai's girlfriend." Sora said extending her hand out to Miyako.  
  
"Hey I'm Jun, Davis' older sister. I bet he's told you everything about me." Jun said with a smile.  
  
"Hey call me Jou. Hajimemashite." Jou answered.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kou----" Izzy started to say but was interrupted by Tai.  
  
"Hey guys! Gomen I'm late. Terada held us at practice late...oh I see you met the exchange student that's staying at our house!" Tai said with a smile.  
  
"Let's get something to eat, I'm starved." Davis exclaimed.  
  
"Alright." TK said getting up and ordering a TON of food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~First day of school (for Miyako)*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Ohayo gozaimasu [good morning] Miyako." Mrs. Kamiya said smiling.  
  
"Ohayo. Where's Kari?" Miyako asked.  
  
"She's upstairs taking a shower and getting ready for school. Don't worry though, you still have an hour to get ready for school." Mrs. Kamiya replied.  
  
"I think I'll get my stuff together to take a shower." Miyako replied walking towards her room.  
  
"Morning Miya." Tai called to Miyako. Tai looked pretty cute and dressed up for school. He was wearing a pair of gray slacks with a white collared shirt with a green jacket on top. (A/N: Think Season 2: Tai's school outfit. That green jacket outfit.)  
  
"You look kinda smashing, just for going to school." Miyako replied.  
  
"This is the proper school uniform for going to Odaiba High. Didn't Kari mention the uniform to you?" Tai asked look at Miyako quizzically.  
  
"Iie, she didn't. I wonder what the girls outfits look like...." Miyako sighed. She walked over to her room and found a green outfit laid out on her bed. 'Ugh...I'm glad that schools in the US don't make us wear uniforms.'  
  
"Hey Miya-chan. Like the outfits ne?" Kari asks with a smirk.  
  
"Ano [Umm]...they're interesting. Not exactly the most kawaii outfit I've seen, but it's not that bad." Miyako replied.  
  
"Just admit that it's ugly. I know it is." Kari said. An hour later Miyako showered and dressed into the outfit.  
  
"I'm ready to go." Miyako called.  
  
"Great, let's go." Kari said. The two of them walked to school together.  
  
TBC..........  
  
Next Chapter: Miyako deals with her first day at school. She finally gets to meet Koushiro! YAY! ^_^  
  
A/N: I ask that I get 5 reviews this time in order to put out the next chapter. ! I've never asked for a certain amount of reviews, so if I don't get that many, I'll probably put up the next chapter anyway 'cause I'm such a softie. He-he ^_^ 


End file.
